


Ответственность

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Оборотная сторона лидерства.





	Ответственность

— Ты не виноват.  
Слова Эвы гуляют в голове, как ветер, звучат без конца, тяжелыми каплями позднего дождя шумят в ушах.  
— Ты не виноват,— повторяет девушка сказанную пару часов назад фразу и беззвучно опускается рядом с ним, на самый край крыши высотки.  
— Кому ты лжёшь,— с трудом выдыхает Питер.  
Белая Тигрица качает головой. Холодный ветер треплет ее грязные, еще выпачканные в пыли и пахнущие гарью волосы.  
— Что скажем Гарри?

Паук вздрагивает, не понимая сначала, при чем тут Осборн. Осеняет будто ударом молнии, мгновенно взрывающим душу новой волной боли и вины: Гарри и Дэнни дружат.

Дружили.

— Несчастный случай в горах, — без эмоций произносит он уже заученную со слов Ника фразу.  
Эва кивает и молча вытаскивает из кармана потрепанных джинсов смятую пачку сигарет.  
— Неуязвимый ушел куда-то. Надо найти, — хрипло произносит она и выдыхает режущий горло сигаретный дым.  
Сил удивляться нет. Нет и желаний. Ничего нет.  
— Я курю с пятнадцати, — вдруг продолжает Тигрица. Нашла, о чем говорить. Но Паркер не перебивает. В голову пустым и гулким звуком бьётся мысль: «Теперь уже всё равно».  
— Когда убили отца, я пришла домой к рассвету. Одна. В его куртке, — спокойно и будто даже равнодушно продолжает Тигрица. — Сначала даже плакать не могла. Так... пусто, что ли?.. Да, пусто и холодно. А потом, немного отойдя, прорыдала всю ночь, лежа на кровати папы. А под утро, когда встала, увидела на полу эту самую пачку. С тех пор и подсела. Если она заканчивается — кладу в неё новые сигареты, но никогда не меняю, — она снова выдыхает беловатый дым. Питер провожает взглядом светлое облачко.  
— Знаешь, Дэнни ведь не курил. И не пил. И мясо не ел, — надтреснуто смеётся Эва. — Все-таки, переизбыток запретов делает людей несчастными, не считаешь?..

Паркер думает, что Рэнд не выглядел несчастным. Паркер думает, что Рэнд, пожалуй, чувствовал себя счастливей любого из них. Паркер думает, но молчит. Потому что стоит закрыть глаза, и в памяти рушатся вновь и вновь многотонные каменные блоки горящих и взрывающихся зданий, звучат крики паники, свист, треск огня, а в горле дерет горечь дыма...

Они разделяются, только спрыгнув с борта вертолета: Тигрица и Паук — к эпицентру этого безумия, пытаться если и не остановить, то хотя бы ослабить крушащую город банду сильнейших преступников, а Силач и Кулак — к завалам обломков, вытаскивать погребенных заживо людей. Нова курсирует между парами, помогая им и работая заменой сдохнувшей в первые же минуты связи.

Азарт поисков и приближающейся стычки уже бурлит в крови. Тоненький голос продолжает, правда, сверлить голову, как всегда перед боем, и пищит на все лады: «Спокойно, ты же лидер, ответственность...»

«Бла-бла-бла, да знаю я, замолкни!» — огрызается Паук, боковым зрением отмечая размеры ближайшего завала. Лидер должен выполнять задание чётко и быстро.

Он не особо следит за остальными, лишь перекривается изредка с Белой Тигрицей да слушает вполуха Нову, поэтому вопль Неуязвимого становится неожиданностью. Питер ловит удивленный взгляд Эвы и машет ей рукой, мол, давай к ним, я здесь справлюсь. Тигрица неуверенно кивает и устремляется вперед, крича что-то Ракете.

Паук действительно справляется сам. Правда, относительно немного ему дают самостоятельности: очередной урод, гора мышц без мозгов, но с безудержной жаждой денег, рушится ничком еще до того, как Паркер успевает выстрелить в него паутиной. Сверху раздаётся что-то вроде «Не впервой на родео», и у Паука не остаётся сомнений. Николас Фьюри собственной персоной. Какая честь для простых смертных.  
— Я не буду спрашивать, где вы были, пока половина Нью-Йорка превращалась в помойку, — заявляет Питер, признавая, что Щ.И.Т., все-таки, вовремя.  
И тут же спохватывается: где ребята?..

Неуязвимый еще отшвыривает каменные глыбы, крича что-то с перекошенным от страха и боли лицом, Эва и Сэм стоят рядом. С лица Тигрицы сорвана посеревшая от пыли маска, а на щеках светлеют дорожки слёз.  
Паук приземляется рядом, подходит медленно к завалу. Простой вопрос: «Где Дэнни?..» отчего-то застревает в горле. Эва утыкается лицом в плечо Сэма и сдавленно плачет. Все они вздрагивают, когда Неуязвимый рушится на колени. Питер не слышит дрожащего голоса друга, не ощущает тяжелой руки Новы, надавившей ему на плечо. В голове сизый туман, сквозь который прорываются обрывки мыслей.

«Дэнни мёртв».  
«Дэнни погиб».  
«Дэнни...».

Они прощаются с ним через сутки. На закрытых похоронах оказывается очень много людей, и как минимум в половине, в высоких юношах со спокойно-горькими и слишком взрослыми выражениями лиц, угадываются ученики Кунь-Луня. Но Питеру все это уже безразлично.

Он уйдет из команды на следующий день. Ему годами еще будут сниться алые пятна на серой пыли мостовой и голос Фьюри над закрытым гробом.

А сейчас он каждой клеточкой тела чувствует, как где-то вдалеке на окровавленном небе Нью-Йорка поднимается тусклое солнце. И это безумно страшно.


End file.
